


Crazy

by stardivarius



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lauren is appropriately concerned, Lots of Cuddling, One-Shot, camila trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardivarius/pseuds/stardivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila has a few thoughts she needs to voice before bed and the only person she finds fitting enough to listen to her revelations sleeps like a bulldozer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot to start 2k16 off. Happy New Year!

The door opened slightly, letting the gentle glow of light from the hallway into Lauren’s hotel room. Camila stood with her right hand holding the doorknob unsurely, phone clutched in her left like a security blanket.

 

“Lauren?” She tentatively asked the dark room. No response, just light snoring. Camila frowned.

 

“Lo?” She tried again. Much louder this time, “ _Lauren_!”

 

A muffled groan and a loud yawn, followed by a thoroughly unimpressed, “what.”

 

“I can’t sleep,” Camila whispered cautiously, rubbing her big toe into the carpet. Camila heard the bed shift a little and the soft ruffle of sheets being moved around. She looked up hopefully.

 

“Come here,” Lauren said gruffly, voice rough with sleepiness.

 

Camila shut the door with a quiet click, the only source of light now illuminated from the screen of her iPhone. So naturally, she tripped with a yelp. Over nothing.

 

“Are you alright?” All traces sleepiness vanished from Lauren’s raspy voice. She was looking at Camila with so much concern that Camila wondered if she actually did hurt herself.

 

“Minor injury. Nothing that a few kisses and cuddles can’t fix.” Camila said slyly, a grin slowly spreading across her features.

 

“I’ll make sure of that.” Lauren told her very seriously. Camila rewarded her with the goofiest grin Lauren has ever seen.

 

Camila clumsily clambered underneath the thick covers, tossed her phone onto the side table, burrowed herself next to Lauren (Lauren dropped a kiss into Camila’s hair) and sighed deeply as if breathing all her problems away.

 

“It’s crazy,” Camila said just as Lauren was about to doze off. Lauren blinked sleepily.

 

The mattress shifted again, as they both wriggled to find a comfortable enough position and Camila could feel Lauren’s stare.

 

“What is?” Lauren asked quietly.

 

“Everything,” Camila said using both hands for emphasis nearly smacking her wrist on the headboard (Lauren grabbed onto the flailing limb and held it still, feeling Camila’s steady pulse), “it’s all crazy. Everything that’s happening is crazy. You know, I was just a girl from Miami with no friends –” Lauren frowned at this.

 

“You have all of us now,” Lauren reminded Camila softly, “you have a whole new set of friends and parents even. Plus, I’m from Miami too, we’re practically family now.”

 

“I was getting to that, you know,” Camila said playfully, “I have so many friends now! Sisters even. Everyone’s families are so warm and I feel like I’m family too, you know? Your friends are my friends and my friends well…”

 

“Real friends are there for you when you need them. You have real ones now,” Lauren nudged Camila with her knee.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ve learnt a lot this past couple of months about myself and the world and how to use a microwave for everything,” Camila paused and then growled, “and there’s a lot going on that people assume, it’s not fair that they can –”

 

“A lot of things are unfair, babe,” Lauren cut in softly, “you’re chasing your dreams, right?” Lauren feels a small nod against her neck, “then there’s no better revenge than being successful, yeah? I even bet there’s a degree in gourmet microwaving.”

 

Camila poked her in the side and Lauren yelped.

 

“I know, I know,” Camila mumbled sulkily after a while, “I just thought they’d be happy for me too you know? I didn’t think they’d be so mean. Or angry.”

 

Lauren hummed her agreement.

 

“Everything is still insane though. Everything is still crazy and new and exciting!” Camila huffed out, managing to sound excited and mystified. Lauren tilted her head thoughtfully at Camila’s proclamation.

 

“It’s good though,” Lauren said. And then asked uncertainly, “right?”

 

Camila nodded, lips pressed against Lauren’s neck and sighed happily.

 

“It’s perfect, I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Camila declared with a sleepy grin.

 

“Goodnight, Camz.”

 

“G’night, Lo.”

 

They both burrowed further into each other’s arms, allowing sleep to let them dream about changing the world.

 


End file.
